calicoswarriorsrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Sandflower
Sandflower is a pale-ginger and white tabby she-cat with pale green eyes. History Sandflower is first seen as one of the kits born to Petalstar and Palefur, although the kits father are claimed to be Thornjaw at the time. Palefur had decided to stay with Petalstar for the night to keep an eye on the newborn kits. The day after the rest of the clan is allowed to meet the kits, although Palefur is shown to be very protective of them. She is later seen again when Petalstar, Palefur and Thornjaw name her and her siblings. When Finchflight returns, Fernshade is seen taking care of Petalstar’s kits when the queen greets the missing Finchflight. Sandkit is crying for her mother but calms down a few moments later. When Sandkit is climbing around on her mother when Palefur enters the den after gathering herbs. Sandkit runs towards the pile of herbs to be guided away by Palefur with a warning that they could give her a bellyache if she ate them. Soon afterwards Sandkit is called into the nursery by Petalstrike to avoid the coming rain. She listens and runs back towards the nursery, accidentally scattering Palefur's herbs on accident and gets scolded by Petalstrike, who almost reveal Palefur as her father. Sandkit responfs that she didn't mean to scatter the herbs and offers to go and help Palefur sort them as an excuse to go outside again. She argues for a bit with Petalstrike about going outside and claims that if she got sick Palefur would heal her and shows her mother that the raining had indeed stopped completely, promising Petalstrike she could go and check the weather for her. During the storm she is seen huddled against Petalstrike when her sister Houndkit slips from Petalstrike's grasp and is saved by her aunt, Sunswipe. When Sunswipe dies Sandkit is whimpering as Petalstrike screeches. When Palefur enters the nursery soon afterwards she is wailing beside Petalstrike and shivers violently. Palefur tries to calm Sandkit. After Rosalina's and Oriolesong's kits are born she asks about the names of the kits, but gets told that they don't have names yet. Sandkit watches the newborn kits, amazed that she was that small once. When Pinekit had his apprentice ceremony she's watching from the nursery. After Brackenstar's death she greets her mother and tries to cheer up, but she's not sure why Petalstrike is sad to begin with. The day after she watches Thornjaw's deputy ceremony and is convinced she would be the next one. When Thornjaw is chosen she is disappointed she wasn't chosen, since she clearly was the superior choice but she's happy for her father regardless. After Petalstar's leader ceremony she welcomes her back. Around a moon later she's shown sitting outside the nursery, her fur shining as she waits for her apprentice ceremony.When the time comes she's nudged forwards by Stormsight and is slightly nervous to be in front of the entire clan. Her paws tremble and she looks uncomfortable with being in the center of attention. She receives her aunt Lionleaf as a mentor before being guided to the side to sit down with her mentor. A short while after her apprentice ceremony she, Houndpaw and Primrosepaw are surrounding Stormsight. Later at night the three sisters snuck into Petalstar's den to share a nest with their mother. Sandpaw is taken out by her mentor and gets shown around the territory, and later taken out to practice tree climbing. She and her sisters later finds Sugarcane asleep and makes a snow cat out of him, hiding behind Palefur and Thornjaw. Trivia Interesting Facts * Sandflower's warrior name is based after both Petalstar and her sisters with flower based names. Character Art Sandpaw.png|Apprentice version Kin Members Father: * Palefur: Living Mother: * Petalstar: Living Brother: * Leopardfreckle: Living Sisters: ''' * Orchidblossom: Living * Primrosepool: Living * Houndwisp: Living * Squirrelkit: Deceased, verified Starclan member '''Grandfathers: * Stormstep: Deceased, verified StarClan member * Duskscreech: Living Grandmothers: * Nettlenose: Living * Fawnglide: Deceased, verified StarClan member Great-grandfathers: * Sycamorepool: Deceased, verified StarClan member * Nettlestep: Deceased, verified StarClan member Great-grandmothers: * Petalbreeze: Deceased, verified StarClan member * Shrewcry: Deceased, verified StarClan member Aunts: * Finchflight: Living * Lionleaf: Living * Sunswipe: Deceased, verified StarClan member Uncle: * Thornjaw: Living Great-aunt: * Lost-Eye: Deceased, verified StarClan memberCategory:SkyClan Category:Clan Cats Category:Characters